zombies find love
by dianwinx
Summary: born in a family of geniuses, after an experiment goes wrong. peoples lives are at stake. while finding some servitors, momoko has to find what caused all the zombies. and threw all that, she still find love.
1. Chapter 1 what the hell happend

an woman in her thirties, was in the lab. she had ginger hair , and normal blue was working in the lab for some tests of unusuel people, when the lab phone started. ''hello'' she asked.'' ms. a (her last name was to long so everybody called her that) there is something at the front of the gates! you need to come quick!'' was all she heard than after a long pericing scream the phone was cut.

ms.a ran out of her room calling the gaurds with her,as they all pilled into the elevater. they reached teh first floor where they went outside to the main gates. there was a smell of death the front gates there where a whole bunch of what looked like...well. '' zombies, there everywhere!'' ms.a exclaimed. but the zombies couldn't get in they where held back by the gates, but the gates them selves where almost about to calapse.

'' everybody this is seriouse i don't know where thease came from but we need to fight them off.'' ms a said. '' are we understood!'' they all nodded, one of the guys where a little to close to the fence where a zombie grabbed onto ripped his hand off, some of the gaurds wanted to help him. but ms. a stopped them.'' we can't save him, it's to late''

they watched as the gaurds turned into a zombie him self. '' shot know!'' ms.a yelled. they started shotting at the zombie but all did was making him walk the gates doors brooke down. and hell broke lose!zombies where onley thing that was on ms.a mind was saving her daughter. ''i hope you stay alive'' she said. ms.a brain-craving mutants were closing in steadily, forming a dense semi-circle around mms. could feel a hundred undead eyes upon her.

mean while ,momoko was lieing on her was saterday night. and she was so tired from school she was n her bed reading a math text probably wondering was born a geniuse, her whole family are geinuses. her mother owns a humonges lab, where they do the coolest tests. and her father desapeared five years had long ginger colored hair in a pony tail, she had cherry pink eyes witch seemed unusoual for some people, but others thought it was what all smart people had. idiots.

momoko got up and went into the shower to take a started taking off her clothes when she heard the alarm. _please avacuate the building.i repeat avacuate now!_

momoko didn't know what to do, this always happend. she ran out, and put on some of her clothes. she put on a pink tank top, some camaflouge pants and her army boots. than she put her gun under her left leg pants. than she put some knives in a bag .

momoko slowely open the door. the stink of death and decay quickly filtered through her nostrils. she choked on the scent as the shadows slowely came into focus.

'' hey they said avacuate the bulinding'' she yelled, they slowely walcked closer.

that's when momoko noticed what they where.

momoko's p.o.v

**zomebies!**there all over the .ohh god. stay calm, i'm not calm at all i'm freacking out. i had out run the other zombies. but, a zillion zombies closed in around me, there shredded arms spred wide open. their lips shriveled back ,barking mucus and sputtering was beyond gross!

i screamed this has never happened to me, what am i suppose to do. okay stay calm , was all that came threw my head at that moment. i grabbed a dagger from my hair and charged at the zombies i stabbed one in the head, before jumping over them and dashing for the door. a split secound later.i was kissing the pavement, palms on the were scraped up badly.

i looked behind me to see where i had zombie pit bulls groweld at me !dragging their undead dog walker by twisted leashes lashed around it's decomposing forearms. at the end of it's leash, one of the undead dogs bit the air less than a foot froms my nose!ahhhhhhhh how the hell did this happen.

i scrambeld to my feet and spun aroun to see a crowd of slime-gurgling misfits with their arms outstrechted stomping right at me! i ran for my life, it didn't take long untill i found an abandoned cadillac with both front doors standing wide open in the middle of the road. there was blood everywhere on the car seats, even on the rear view mirors. i took off and dove headfirst in the passenger side in time to avoid a zombified college kid stambling by. i scooted over to the front seat. im frigen six-teen years old, i'm not the best driver. but like i gived a damn. i was going to die if i stayed there.

i cranked the car key, and the engine began to purr.a zombified preppy stuck it's face in the passenger side and grappled across the seat! i lifted his feet up, with my knees to my chest, and launched a two-footed push-kick into the zombie's slobbering face! the undead preppy stumbeld back words, falling rigth into a gas station.

i gripped the steering wheel with my life, cause my life was on the car laurched forward. i just drove away i don't know how long i drove for. but all i new is the world was getting attacked by zombies. and who new maybe i was the only survivor!

**the first chapter done, don't worry the rrbs and the other two ppgz are in this to.**

**it's a really good story i hope your read.**

**it even has lots of romance, and killing of coarse! hope you like and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 found you in a tree

momoko drove for hours on end, she was now parked behind some trees. just woke upt to the sound of moans and groans. she shot up with a start, squinty-eye's with brain craving mutants where surrounding her car , one had broke threw the windows, and it's nasty arm was gushing joices all over the place..momoko the front of the car a hefty zombie woman unhinged her jaw, ready to gobble up anything in it's vicinity. the gholish fat woman limped towrard them,her arms wide pajama pants and a T-shirt with FREE HUGS written on the front.

momoko looked up to see that there was a window, she slide it open and jumped onto the roof of thr looked around for something to help her, when she thought of an trees where tall so she cold just jump on them. it took some time for momoko to put all her courage into this. finally momoko jumped and she held onto the branch. the zombies followed her. she jumped onto the brantch and sat down. she started jumping from branch to branch.

when the weirdest thing was about to jump to a tree, when she saw a girl. she had raven colored hair with green eyes. she had on a pair of sweats and a green soccer shirt. she was sitting on the branch just eating, she was eating some sushi.'' hello'' momoko called out, the girl looked at her with wide eyes.''wow your actually alive?'' she felt kind of afended.''well that's nice'' momoko sighed.

'' how did you get up here?'' momoko asked taking a seat on one of the brantches, '' i was mountain climbing, when a heard of fucking zombies attacked me.'' she groweld. momoko couldn't say anything else as the girls brantch started to jumped to save her but ended up tumbeling down with landed in the middle of a heard of zombies.'' holy shit'' momoko cried, as an undead biker in a black leather vest grabbed her leg and started yanking her down to the raven haired girl grabbed momoko in time before she got swallowed up by the ravenous mob.

'' oh god where dead!'' the raven head yelled, as the zombie wobbeld took out her daggers from her bag, and handed one to the girl.'' damn,my naes kauro by the way'' she smiled.'' well my name is momoko, now let's go kick some fucked up zombies asses.'' momoko charged at the zombies.a gangly zombie brute wearing a red bandana and a long ponytail zigzagged at momoko with both arms cut to the right, past the flakey-faced miscreant.

behind her, kauro gripped the dagger with both around like and olimpic hammer clocked a zombie lady in the shins and swept her legs right from under her, and cought them carved out a path,kickboxing through the undead psychos in their way. finally they made it outfrom the heard of zombies. they ran right into a mall. there wern't a zombie in sight. momoko ran into the food sectoin, she grabbed a pack of chips from a broken vending machine. kauro was in the sports section.

kauro came back with sports bags.'' here'' she handed one to momoko.'' we have to fill them up with food for later, the zombies will be coming soon.''

momoko went around taking all the food she could take. kuaro and momoko sat down at the back of the store eating ice-cream.'' ohh for the first time in hours that i actually had fun in this hell hole''


End file.
